Green Isn't Your Color
by Dede42
Summary: When Rarity has a chance to show off her work to the famous fashion pony Photo Finish, she has Fluttershy model her outfits, and she is disappointed when Photo Finish rejects her work in favor of using Fluttershy in her shows. Will Fluttershy's new fame ruin the friendship between her and Rarity?
1. Chapter 1: PHOTO SHOOT NERVES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Green Isn't Your Color

A/N: Rarity here with the first chapter of the next story, and believe me, had I know just how picky Photo Finish would be, I would've rethought some of my actions in this story.

Fluttershy: It isn't your fault that Photo Finish wasn't interested in your designs or anything else that happen in the story.

Rarity: I know, and I'm glad that we're still friends despite everything that happen.

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight had it tough with all those promises she had to keep.

Rarity: Speaking of your sister, where is Twilight?

Sunrise Blossom: Still working on Timon and Pumaa's virtual safari rides to figure out why they keep malfunctioning.

(Cutscene to the jungle, where Twilight Sparkle is tinkering with the control box for one of the virtual rides.)

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, it looks like I just need to replace this computer chip, which is clearly faulty.

(Cutscene back to the writers studio.)

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, Twi is going to be busy with that for a while.

Fluttershy: I hope she can fix the rides.

Rarity: Same here, darling.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PHOTO SHOOT NERVES**

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville and Fluttershy was at the spa, reading a magazine while waiting for Rarity to show up for their weekly get-together. She looked up when Rarity rushed in, wearing an elegant blue hat with light blue fur, green feathers, and a green gem to hold the feathers in place.

"So sorry, Fluttershy," Rarity apologized while magically putting her hat on the nearest hook. "I hate being late for our weekly get-together. The usual!" she called out to Lotus Blossom, who beamed and hurried them both through the door.

* * *

A short while later, Rarity and Fluttershy were dressed in robes with towels wrapped around their heads and they were in the sauna, where steam hissed as Lotus Blossom poured water onto the hot coals, and the grey unicorn was eager to tell the yellow pegasus about why she was delayed.

"But you will not _believe_ what happened to me," said Rarity, relaxing on the bench.

"Is everything all right?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's much more than all right," Rarity said brightly. "I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation, when who should stop me on the street but Photo Finish!?"

"Photo Finish?" Fluttershy repeated as more water was added to the hot coals and the steam hissed.

* * *

When they were done in the sauna they moved onto having a mud facial… well, Rarity was getting the full mud facial while Fluttershy only needed some mud added to her cheeks, and the grey unicorn continued her story.

"She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria," Rarity explained while she was giving pillows to rest on as they got on the massage tables, and Lotus Blossom used a file on her horn to smooth it out. "Anywho, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous!"

Fluttershy smiled when one of the spa ponies came up to her with a file and flushed when she realized that the pegasus didn't have a horn. "What a lovely compliment," she commented.

Rarity nodded happily. "She was so impressed that she wants to take some pictures of my shop featuring some of my clothes!"

Fluttershy squealed a little. "That's wonderful."

* * *

Up next was the massages and Rarity kept talking while getting her serious massage. "Do you know what this could mean for my fashion career?" she asked.

"Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you," said Fluttershy while she got a soft massage.

* * *

After the massages, they went into the next room for seaweed wraps and mud baths. Rarity grunted, but kept talking as she was wrapped up in the seaweed. "But I'm going to need somepony fabulous to model for me," she continued, sliding into the mud bath. "Somepony with beauty. Somepony with grace. Somepony… like you?" she offered to the yellow pegasus.

"Oh, goodness," said Fluttershy, taken aback by the offer. "I don't know."

* * *

Once they were done with both the wraps and the mud baths, they were having hooves baths and Rarity was still trying to convince Fluttershy to model for her. "Oh, this is such a huge opportunity," she pointed out. "And it would mean so much to me."

"I'm flattered, really," said Fluttershy politely.

"Nopony is going to have your elegance and poise," Rarity added.

"But…" Fluttershy began.

"Nopony!"

Fluttershy still wasn't sure. "There has to be somepony more quali…"

"Please!" Rarity pleaded.

"Somepony more into fashion."

"Please!"

"Somepony more comfortable in the spotlight."

"Please, please, _pleeease_!"

Fluttershy sighed, caving. "Oh, if it's that important to you, of course I'll do it," she agreed.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rarity squealed. "You are the best friend a pony could ever have!"

* * *

Two hours later the two ponies excited the spa and Fluttershy sighed happily. "What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon."

"Isn't it?" Rarity agreed, but she wasn't as relaxed as she normally would be after getting her usual treatment. "Though I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution!" And she hurried back inside while Fluttershy left to take care of her animals.

* * *

Back inside the spa, Rarity put on a fresh robe and stepped out from behind the changing curtain. "The usual!" she announced and the spa ponies popped up with eager smiles.

* * *

The next day at the boutique, Rarity was getting Fluttershy ready for the upcoming photo shoot and Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were helping.

"Hm…" said Rarity, pacing in front of the stage that Fluttershy was standing on, wearing a black/pink outfit with gems on both the gown and the headdress, which had pink feathers. "She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz."

"A-a-attitude and, um… pizzazz," Fluttershy repeated nervously.

Rarity studied the setup for a moment. "More light!" she ordered and both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom used their magic to raise the lights to brighten the stage. "It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress needs more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers!" And when Pinkie Pie came over with a basket full of different colored feathers, Rarity magically added more pink feathers to the headdress. "And sequins! More sequins!" she ordered and Spike raced over with a bowl full of light blue sequins and dreamy expression on his face as she magically added it to the outfit.

Fluttershy whimpered a little, but she was determined to make sure that the photo shoot was a success for her friend. _'I can do this,'_ she thought. _'I_ can _do this.'_

Rarity studied the changes and came up with another one. "And more ribbon!" she ordered and Spike added blue ribbons to the headdress. "Oh no! Less ribbon." He took the ribbons off. "No! More ribbon." And he added them back on. Rarity examined the hem of the dress and was alarmed. "Oh, this hem is completely off. Pincushion!" she ordered and Spike popped up with a number of pins sticking out of his back, and she magically removed some before waving him off, working on the hem. "Thank you all for helping me," she added to her friends. "I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm… I'm just so nervous."

Twilight Sparkle looked at the baby dragon with concern. "Oh, doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

"Thick scales," Spike answered, but he did remove the remaining pins. "Can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world." He glanced dreamily over at Rarity, missing the eye rolls from Twilight Sparkle while Sunrise Blossom snickered, and he looked back at them. "I'm gonna tell you two a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone," he requested.

"I promise," said Twilight Sparkle.

"I promise, too," Sunrise Blossom promised.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," said Pinkie Pie, making her famous Pinkie Promise and poked her own eye with her hoof.

Spike gestured the trio close and whispered to them, "I have a crush on Rarity!"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "We won't say a word!"

"That's an easy promise to keep," said Sunrise Blossom, repressing a giggle since it was well-known that the baby dragon had had a crush on the fashion unicorn since day one.

"Give me a break," Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Everypony already knows how you…"

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie scolded. "You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!"

"But…" the purple unicorn began.

" _Forever_!" Pinkie Pie hissed.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "My lips are sealed," she promised and then smirked. "Though I'm pretty sure Rarity is gonna pick up on your feelings." And the baby dragon flushed since he had on a t-shirt with Rarity's picture on the front.

Just then, the doorbell ringed as the door was slammed open to reveal a pony with pale blue skin, light gray hair, dark indigo eyes hidden behind black/pink sunglasses, and she wore a black/white/pink outfit that covered her star-shaped cutie mark.

"I, Photo Finish… have arrived," Photo Finish announced, stepping into the boutique and posed with her assistants on either side of her.

Rarity greeted her with a gracious smile. "Let me just say, what an honor!"

Photo Finish, however, walked past her to the stage where Fluttershy was waiting. "We begin… now!" she ordered and one of the assistants quickly set up a case that popped open to reveal the camera on its' stand.

Although taken aback, Rarity nodded at the nervous yellow pegasus. "Attitude and pizzazz!"

"Yes!" Photo Finish agreed, stepping up behind the camera. "Show Photo Finish something." And Fluttershy tried to do the poses that Rarity had suggested, but every time Photo Finish objected, she did the opposite and this resulted in some unusual photos being taken. "No! Yeees. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. Enough!" she snapped and walked away while her assistant packed up the camera.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged perplex looks. "She hardly took any pictures."

Fluttershy was sad, positive that she'd screwed up the photo shoot. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I tried my best."

Rarity sighed and magically removed the headdress from her friend's head. "Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle," she admitted. "I can't believe I ever thought _I_ could impress _her_."

Suddenly Photo Finish popped up, making them both jump. "It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found the next fashion star here in Ponyville," she announced.

"Really?" Rarity asked eagerly.

"Yes. Really," Photo Finish confirmed. "And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her to _shine_ all over Eqvestria. Tomorrow, a photo shoot in ze park." She paused for a moment. "I go!" And she exited the boutique with her assistants.

Rarity hurried to the door and watched her leave before she turned back to her friends, who were looking equally surprised and impressed. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "I am going to "shine all over Equestria"."

"Oh, Rarity," said Fluttershy, happy that she hadn't screwed up after all. "I was so worried I'd ruined everything."

"Oh, never," said Rarity. "I knew you'd be perfect." She then started doing excited giggling, jumping up and down, unaware that she was jumping on Spike's tail.

Taking pity on the baby dragon, Twilight Sparkle pulled him out of the way, and Sunrise Blossom bandaged his injured tail.

* * *

A/N: Photo Finish was impressed, just not the way I was expecting as it will turn out. See you all Monday! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: FLUTTERSHY A STAR?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Green Isn't Your Color

A/N: Rarity here to post on the behalf of Dede42. The poor dear got home late from work last night and has given me the chapter to post today. Unfortunately, this means that there will be a delay in posting the revised chapters for _Pride Lands Mayhem_ , and she asks that you be patient a while longer, Roleplayer48.

Sunrise Blossom: And we're using Robin Hood's computer again since Dede42 has hers locked up to keep it from being messed with. I hope you don't mind us using your computer so much, Robin.

Robin Hood: No problem at all.

Rarity: Wonderful, darling.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: FLUTTERSHY A STAR?**

The next morning, Fluttershy and Rarity went to the park with a rack full of outfits that the grey unicorn were certain that Photo Finish would want to use for the photo shoot, and soon enough she had the yellow pegasus trying them on.

"No, no, no, yes! That is definitely the one," said Rarity after getting Fluttershy into a disco-like outfit covered with blue sapphires. "Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it!"

"Oh, I am so excited for you," said Fluttershy, flapping her wings a little. "Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria."

"Never," Rarity promised.

At that _exact_ moment, Photo Finish arrived on a platform being carried by four male pegasi. "Put me down here," she ordered and they set the platform down, she hopped off and approached the two waiting ponies with her assistants. "Oh, nonononononono," she objected when she saw the outfit, and gestured to the trees around them. "The model should be in something simple! Something inspired by… the nature!"

Rarity was taken aback for a moment. "That's just what I was thinking," she agreed and quickly checked the other outfits, but she couldn't find any nature-based. "Um… give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together," she offered.

"Yes… that will not be necessary," said Photo Finish.

"But… but… how are you going to help me "shine across Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures?" Rarity asked, confused.

"I am not going to help _you_ shine across Equestria," Photo Finish scolded and she pointed at Fluttershy. "I am going to help _her_ shine. She is my star. You! Go!" She then walked away with her assistants herding the confused yellow pegasus.

Rarity gasped and watched them leave, her eyes brimming with tears as she sat on the ground, her ears drooping. Photo Finish wanted Fluttershy and not _her_?

* * *

Sometime later at the photo shoot, Fluttershy was in a panic and was trying to convince Rarity why she couldn't be a famous model. "I can't, Rarity," she protested, now wearing a green/blue outfit with some flowers provided by Photo Finish.

Rarity, who'd been hanging the rejected outfits back on the rack, turned to her friend. "Oh, but you must, Fluttershy," she insisted. "Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hoping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must. You must! _You must_!"

"Floottershy!" Photo Finish called out. "It is time to make… the magics! She beamed when she saw the yellow pegasus and escorted her over to where the cameras were set up. "Oh, wunderbar! You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles und feathers."

' _Good luck, Fluttershy,'_ Rarity thought sadly, hurt by what had been said about her outfits, and left the park.

* * *

A short time later, Rarity was in her bedroom, sewing something made out of black fabric and had just finished when Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sunrise Blossom came in.

"How'd it go?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly. "How'd it go?"

"It didn't," Rarity answered, pulling on the black cloak. "Photo Finish wanted to work with Fluttershy, not me."

"Oh, Rarity. I'm so sorry," said Twilight Sparkle, sad that her friend's dream had been crushed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I just vant to be alone right now," Rarity replied, pulling the hood over her head so that they couldn't see the tears leaking out of her eyes.

Spike turned to the three ponies. "You heard her. She vants to be… alone," he stated, shooing them away, and when he turned back to go to the grey unicorn, the purple unicorn grabbed his tail and yanked him out of the room, where he found himself facing three stern looks. "What? I didn't think she meant _alone_ alone."

* * *

Meanwhile, the photo shoot was over and Fluttershy was now in Canterlot for a fashion show and she was currently backstage, wearing another blue/green outfit with flowers, and she did her best not to flinch as makeup was being applied. Photo Finish was watching and frowned at the amount of blush being applied to the yellow pegasus' cheeks. "Too much blush. Not enough. Too much. Not enough. Perfect," she said when the right amount was reached.

Fluttershy felt her nose twitched and she knew that she was going to sneeze from all the makeup dust. "Ah… Aaah…" And she let out a tiny sneeze.

"Oh, yes!" said Photo Finish. "Even her schneezes are graceful. Now go!" And the ponies exited, leaving her with the yellow pegasus, who she escorted toward the opening to the runway. "How do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams?" she asked eagerly.

Fluttershy gulped. "N… nervous."

"Nervous?" Photo Finish repeated. "Dun be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies who will be watching your every move and silently judging you." Just then the music started, and she shoved the yellow pegasus toward the opening. "Your cue! Now go!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy found herself on stage, where ponies were chattering and cameras were clicking away. "You can't let Rarity down," she whispered to herself. "You must do this. You must. You must. You must." She then walked down the runway and posed nervously at the end, and she was surprised when the ponies started cheering.

"So graceful."

"So lovely."

"So perfect for my new advertisement."

* * *

Over the next week, photos of Fluttershy were popping up on billboards, ads, and in magazines all over Equestria, and the yellow pegasus found herself doing more photo shoots, fashion shows, and standing with Photo Finish at conferences.

And through all of this, Rarity was doing her best to be encouraging, but it was becoming difficult, especially when Fluttershy and Photo Finish were allowed into an exclusive club and she wasn't for the first time in her life. Even in Ponyville, it was clear that the yellow pegasus was famous when the grey unicorn saw her photos on the sides of apple crates over at Sweet Apple Acres, and she gasped and growled with jealously when Rainbow Dash flew past with a banner that had Fluttershy's image on it.

* * *

Frustrated with all the popularity that Fluttershy was getting, Rarity went to the Apothecary to complain to Sunrise Blossom and she was relieved to see that nothing there had the image of the yellow pegasus on it.

"I shouldn't be feeling jealous since I told Fluttershy that she should do the modeling for Photo Finish, but it's getting out of hoof," the grey unicorn complained, pacing around in the bedroom, which was more private for their conversation, especially her venting. "Clubs that I normally am able to get into, are now refusing to let me in! And I haven't sold a single _outfit_ in over a week!"

Sunrise Blossom was shocked to hear this, especially since the boutique was the only one in all of Ponyville. "You mean, your regulars haven't been coming in at all?" she asked.

"No, apparently they've been ordering the outfits worn by Fluttershy and having them delivered straight from Canterlot," Rarity replied, fuming. "If this keeps up, I'll be out of business by the end of the month!"

"That _is_ serious," Sunrise Blossom agreed, choosing not to point out that her friend was also seriously jealous, figuring that she was under enough stress as it was. "How about we both go to the spa and get rid of the stress before figuring out how to fix this problem?" she suggested.

"Excellent idea."

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I wasn't exactly showing my Element by being jealous, but that does happen even to the best of us. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: JEALOUSLY AND PROMISES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Green Isn't Your Color

A/N: Here's my last post for today and if there were too many serious bits in the revised version of _Pride Lands Mayhem_ , then I'm sorry, and please don't let Timon or Pumbaa mess with my computer, as it's the only computer I have. See you either tomorrow or Monday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: JEALOUSLY AND PROMISES**

The next day, Fluttershy was walking down the street of Ponyville when she was suddenly surrounded by eager ponies wanting to take her picture and she fled. However, it seemed like nearly every pony in Ponyville wanted her photo and she couldn't even hide among the clouds without being spotted, and she flew as fast as she could to find a hiding place.

* * *

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working on a new outfit when she heard the bell jingling, and she went out to find Fluttershy hiding from a bunch of ponies trying to get pictures of her through the windows.

"Wow," she remarked, hiding the fact that she was jealous. "Look how popular you are. I'm so excited for you. You must be having the best time ever."

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy agreed. "Best time ever…" And she decided it was time to tell her friend the truth.

Just then, Photo Finish burst into the boutique. "Floottershy! I have been looking for you everywhere," she said quickly. "We have the thing at the place."

' _I'll tell Rarity how I really feel about being famous later,'_ Fluttershy thought. "I'll see you at the spa? Our usual time?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rarity agreed as the yellow pegasus was herded out the door. "I can't wait to hear all about the… "thing at the place"." She then scowled. "I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go," she muttered and then perked up when two ponies entered her shop. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique!"

"Is she still here?" one of the ponies asked, looking around eagerly. "We heard Fluttershy was here."

"Sorry. You just missed her," Rarity informed them and gestured to some outfits she had on display. "But you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of my best designs."

The two ponies eyed the outfits and her. "And you are…?"

"Rarity, of course," Rarity replied, beaming.

"Never heard of you." And the two ponies left while the grey unicorn fumed.

* * *

At the photo gallery, which was filled with different shots of Fluttershy, Photo Finish was speaking with the press while Fluttershy was trying to get her attention. "Obviously I, Photo Finish, am thwilled to have found her," she said proudly, ignoring the yellow pegasus. "She's a natural in front of the camera. I only need to point and shoot, and I capture… the magics!" And she beamed as the press ponies took pictures of the yellow pegasus.

* * *

Once the last of the pictures had been taken, Fluttershy spoke to Photo Finish. "Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that I'm running late," she informed her, wanting to get to the spa and Rarity.

Photo Finish gasped when she saw the time. "How could I have forgotten?!" she exclaimed. "Your appearance at the ballet opening! Everypony who is anypony will be there."

"Oh, actually I'm supposed to be meeting my friend…" Fluttershy began.

Photo Finish, however, shoved her out the door. "We go!"

* * *

Over at the spa, Twilight Sparkle found Sunrise Blossom and Rarity in the hot tub, relaxing. Well, the orange unicorn was relaxing but the grey unicorn was stressed.

"My hooves are getting positively pruney, I've been waiting here so long," Rarity complained, holding up one hoof, which was indeed on the raisin side. "Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy with her new _career_ to spend time with her best friend."

"I'm sure she just got tied up," Twilight Sparkle suggested.

"Of course she did," Rarity agreed sourly. "She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both gasped. "Rarity! Fluttershy is your friend."

"I know, I know," Rarity agreed, regretting her earlier statement. "And I should be happy for her, but instead I'm just… jealous! Oh, please promise you won't tell her I feel this way. Please, please, pleaseplease _please_!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "You have my word," she promised. "Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend."

"Forever!" Pinkie Pie shouted, popping out of a bowl full of sponges, scaring the daylights out of the three unicorns, and she disappeared again.

"Ugh! I _hate_ when she does that," Sunrise Blossom grumbled, and sighed as Rarity got out of the hot tub to dry off. "Poor, Rarity, this whole mess has her stressed out big time."

Twilight Sparkle took off her robe and got into the hot tub with her twin. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I've let her overhaul my wardrobe five times just to keep her business afloat," Sunrise Blossom replied and her twin winced. "Yeah, it's that bad, and I plan on bugging our friends to buy some outfits from Rarity, too. She needs all the business she can get right now."

"I'll do what I can to chip in," Twilight Sparkle promised and she gasped with amazement when Rarity came back, wearing a stunning red/white outfit. "Wow! You look great!"

Rarity beamed. "Fluttershy may be the one who's famous, but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous." And she left the spa.

Twilight Sparkle said goodbye to Sunrise Blossom, who was done as well, and she settled back in the hot tub to relax when the door opened and a certain yellow pegasus came flying in.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I'm…" she trailed off when she saw that the grey unicorn wasn't there. "Oh no. She's already gone, isn't she?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Sorry."

"Oh, I can't believe this," Fluttershy complained, landing on the floor. "I am so frustrated, I could just scream." She inhaled and let out a frustrated squeak.

"Feel better?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Fluttershy shook her head and flew up to stand next to the hot tube. "No. Can I tell you something?" she asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Of course."

"You promise not to tell Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"I swear," Twilight Sparkle promised.

"Pinkie Pie Swear?" Fluttershy asked urgently.

Twilight Sparkle nodded again. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my – Ooowwwww!" she yelped, poking herself in the eye _hard_.

Once she was certain that her friend was ok, Fluttershy started venting. "I don't like being a model," she complained, pacing. "No, I _hate_ being a model. All this attention is awful, just awful. And I'm only doing it because Rarity told me I must. I must! _I must_!" She sighed sadly. "I must…"

Twilight Sparkle was taken aback, given what Rarity had just told her, and she got an idea. "Oh, really?" She looked around to make sure that there was no one around before gesturing for the yellow pegasus to lean in close. "Well…" she whispered. "If you wanna know the truth, Rarity…" She stopped when Pinkie Pie suddenly popped out of the bowl of sponges again, startling both ponies, and she fixed the purple unicorn with a warning look before disappearing into the bowl once again.

Fluttershy blinked and looked at her friend questioningly. "Oh, what were you about to say?" she inquired.

 _`"Forever!"`_ whispered the pink pony from the bowl.

"Nothing!" Twilight Sparkle said quickly, choosing not to reveal what she knew and keep her promise for Rarity. _'_ How _does Pinkie Pie do that?'_

* * *

A/N: Poor Twilight, having to keep so many promises. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: STANDING UP FOR FRIENDSHIP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Green Isn't Your Color

A/N: (Sunrise Blossom enters the writers studio and she is surprise to see Dede42 is already at the desk with her forehead resting on the surface.)

Sunrise Blossom: Dede42, I didn't expect you to be up already.

Dede42: Panda94 woke me up over an hour ago with a yell since she had a bad dream, and I have work soon at my second job, which is why I didn't go back to bed.

Sunrise Blossom: Yikes. So, are you going to post the final chapter of _Green Isn't Your Color_ today?

Dede42: (straightens up) Yup, but I want to show ou this review that came in yesterday before Roleplayer48's did for the chapter I posted yesterday. (she pulls it up on her computer)

Sunrise Blossom: (reads the short review) Geez, did Berry Dreams only read this story and none of the others?

Dede42: (nods) Yes, and I wish I could tell this person to please read all of the stories in order and that these are more like novelizations of the episodes, but I can't since Berry Dreams is a guest, and I don't dare post a PSA since that would just upset Roleplayer48. And I did read his last review the whole way through, and I didn't mean for the Petalites to come off like a typical _Doctor Who_ villain when I created them.

Sunrise Blossom: You mean that they had never been on _Doctor Who_?

Dede42: (shakes her head) No, I made them up for the story, including their own back story. Look, take over here, I need to get ready for work. I - I - I just need to focus on work today, See you Monday. (She leaves the writers studio.)

Sunrise Blossom (watches her go and turns to the camera) Oh boy, it looks like the stress of two jobs and a sister with two disabilities is really getting to Dede42. I can see why she needs that vacation, which is a week from today. That review from Berry Dreams really got to her, and it isn't the first time someone has posted a review like that about any of her stories. (She jumps when she hears a scream from outside and she goes to the window and sees that Dede42 is being chased around the yard by three certain hyenas.)

Dede42: _HHHEEELLLPPP!_

Sunrise Blossom: Uh oh! Roleplayer48, tell Timon and Pumbaa that we need their help right away! (She runs outside to save her friend and creator from the hyenas.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: STANDING UP FOR FRIENDSHIP**

During the week, Twilight Sparkle was having troubles with keeping the promise she made for Rarity _and_ the promise she made for Fluttershy, and it seemed like whenever she was about to break either promise, Pinkie Pie would pop up out of nowhere to remind her that she would lose their friendship forever if she did, and Sunrise Blossom had reassure her twin several times that some of those appearances was just her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

One day, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, who was wearing a big hat and sunglasses to disguise herself, were walking through Ponyville and she had a suggestion for her friend. "I was just thinking. If you really don't like being a model, you could always quit."

"Oh, no," Fluttershy protested. "I could never do such a thing. Rarity would be devastated."

"But Rarity told me…" Twilight Sparkle began and gasped, startled when Pinkie Pie suddenly popped out of a cart full of apples to give her a warming look before biting into an apple.

"Mmm… Juicy!" said Pinkie Pie, chewing the apple happily.

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Uhhhhhh!" And she and the yellow pegasus kept walking. _'_ How _does she do that?'_

"Oh, if only all these ponies didn't like me so much," Fluttershy complained, sighing. "Photo Finish wouldn't want me to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with… the magic!" And she struck the pose.

"I guess you're right," Twilight Sparkle agreed and she got an idea that had her bouncing around excitedly. "You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right!" She was _so_ excited that she accidentally knocked the hat and the sunglasses off her friend.

"It's Fluttershy!" a pony exclaimed and the purple unicorn got run over as the ponies surrounded poor Fluttershy once again.

* * *

After recovering from being run over, Twilight Sparkle went to see Pinkie Pie, who was busy decorating cupcakes, and share her plan.

"Don't you see? On her own, Fluttershy could never do something unattractive," she explained. "But if I used my magic to help her do something unattractive at her next fashion show, no one will ever want her to model again. And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model, Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her. And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" she requested and she was confused when the pink pony zipped her lips, pretended to dig a hole that she dropped something in and bury before shaping something with her forelegs. "So you do promise or you don't?"

"Uh, yes!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and then explained what she just did. "Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built a house on top of the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house on top of the hole."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

* * *

When it came time for the next fashion show, Twilight Sparkle joined Fluttershy backstage and shared her idea about helping the yellow pegasus with her magic.

"You really think it'll work?" Fluttershy asked, while listening to the ponies chattering on the other side of the curtain, waiting for her to appear.

"They love you for being you," Twilight Sparkle pointed out. "So all I have to do is make you _not_ be you. Just leave it to me." And when the music tempo changed, she nodded to the yellow pegasus, who nodded and backed out onto the runway to start the show.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity arrived with Sunrise Blossom, and both wearing two of her newest designs, which were purple/blue with feathers and gems.

"Guess it's time to see what all the fuss is about," Rarity said, sighing.

As Fluttershy began walking down the runway, Twilight Sparkle peered out from behind the curtain and her horn began glowing as she casted her spell on the yellow pegasus. "Oof!" she grunted, face-planting on the runway, and as the gathered ponies gasped the music stopped. She grunted as the magic did all kinds of things to her. "Ooh… Aah!" And then she barked like a dog, braying like a donkey, and she even picked her nose with her hoof.

Both Rarity and Sunrise Blossom stared in horror at what was happening to her friend. "Oh no." And their horror grew when the gathered ponies began protesting and Photo Finish fainted.

"Get her off the stage!"

"She's an embarrassment to all things fashion!"

Photo Finish regain conscious and she was positive that her career was over. "I, Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake!" she wailed while the ponies booed, and poor Fluttershy was looking devastated.

' _I'm sensing magic,'_ Sunrise Blossom realized, and she recognized the magic. _'Twilight, what have you done?'_

"Bravo!" Rarity called out, startling the orange unicorn and she began stomping her hooves. "I say bravo!" And after a moment, Sunrise Blossom joined in with calling out "Bravo!" and stomping her own hooves.

This got the attention of the other ponies, who were looking around for the source. "Bravo? Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display?"

"Such attitude! Such pizzazz!" Rarity declared. "She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo!"

"Indeed she has!" Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"Who is saying these things?" asked a pony named Lyrica Lilac.

Another pony named Royal Ribbon looked around and spotted Rarity and Sunrise Blossom. "It's them," she said, taking in their outfits. "The unicorns in the gorgeous capes and headdresses."

"Now _those_ are ponies who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion," Lyrica Lilac commented. "Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo!" And the rest of the ponies began cheering again.

Fluttershy looked around and moaned.

* * *

Backstage, Twilight Sparkle was disappointed that her plan failed. _'It didn't work! Why didn't it work?!'_

* * *

Later that night in the dressing room, Fluttershy was upset by the failure of the plan. "This is awful," she moaned, pacing. "Just awful! Somehow I've become more popular than ever. Oh, I'm so frustrated I could just kick something!" And she gently kicked a vase that wobbled a little. "If only Rarity didn't want me to be a model so badly."

"Ugh! But Rarity…!" Twilight Sparkle began, and then clamped her hooves over her mouth, in order to keep herself from breaking her promise and prevent Pinkie Pie from popping out from some random spot.

The door banged open, and Rarity ran inside with Sunrise Blossom. "Fluttershy! Are you all right?"

"I'm great!" Fluttershy lied, smiling. "I'm a super famous fashion model. Why wouldn't I be great?"

Twilight Sparkle uncovered her mouth at that moment and started speaking. "Because you ha…!" And she covered her mouth once again.

"Uh, you ok, Twilight?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin, who nodded quickly. " _Ok_ …"

Rarity ignored the twins and focused on the yellow pegasus. "Out there on the runway, everyone was turning on you and… Oh… Oh, Fluttershy," she said unhappily. "It's so awful. I wanted them to."

Fluttershy stared at her, surprised. "You did?!"

"Of course she did!" said Twilight Sparkle, uncovering her mouth again. "Because…!" She then stuffed a bunch of fruit from a bowl into her mouth, and when she started to choke, her twin thumped her on the back several times to clear her through and get her breathing again.

"I'm jealous!" Rarity confessed. "I wanted all the attention. And instead it was going to you. I even started hoping that you would do something silly so your modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, all I could think was how could I want you to fail at something you love so much?"

Twilight Sparkle recovered from the near choking and started speaking… again. "But… Fluttershy doesn't… Ugh!" she groaned and stuffed her face into the dirt in a potted plant.

"Twilight, what's going on with you?" her twin asked and frowned when her sister refused to answer.

Fluttershy, however, was entirely focused on Rarity. "Love?" she repeated. "Oh, Rarity. I _hate_ being a model."

"You do?" Rarity asked, surprised to hear this.

Fluttershy nodded. "More than anything."

"Then why did you keep doing it?" Rarity inquired.

"I was afraid if I quit," the yellow pegasus confessed, "you'd be mad at me for not wanting to… "shine all over Equestria"."

"And I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success, you'd think I was a terrible friend," the grey unicorn admitted.

Fluttershy shook her head upon hearing this. "Never!"

"All this time!" Rarity laughed.

Fluttershy giggled. "If we'd just told each other the truth."

"I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again," Rarity promised.

Fluttershy nodded. "Me too." And together they did the Pinkie Promise. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." And they laughed.

Just then, Photo Finish rushed into the room with a delighted expression. "You were brilliant," she declared. "Brilliant! I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow alone."

"I'm sorry, Photo Finish," Fluttershy said politely, "but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them."

Photo Finish stared at her, confused. "Whaaat?"

Fluttershy and Rarity exchanged a smile, knowing what to do. "We go!" And they both exited the room, taking Sunrise Blossom with them, despite her voicing her concerns about her twin.

Photo Finish stared after their retreating forms, very confused. "Vat has just happened?" she wondered.

Twilight Sparkle pulled her head out of the pot and shouted, unable to take it anymore. "Spike has a crush on Rarity!"

Pinkie Pie appeared in the mirror, somehow, and shook her head, sighing. _`"And you were doing so well_ _."`_

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were hanging out at the spa, and they all were happy.

"Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon," Fluttershy commented from the hot tub, relaxing in the warm water.

"Isn't it, though?" Rarity agreed from inside the sauna, where she was wrapped up in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

Sunrise Blossom, who was also in the sauna, agreed. "Yes, it _is_ wonderful way to spend the afternoon."

Twilight Sparkle was in a smaller hot tub and she was eager to share the lesson she learned with Princess Celestia. "Dear Princess Celestia," she recited. "Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Did you get all that, Spike?" she asked.

Spike, who was in the sauna with Rarity and Sunrise Blossom, shook his head sourly. "No. I did not," he snapped. "I still can't believe you told someone about my secret feelings for Rarity."

"You're right," Twilight Sparkle agreed and she apologized. "That was wrong of me, and I'm very sorry."

Spike smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Now will you take down my letter to Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle asked politely.

"I would love to," Spike replied. "But… I'm a little busy at the moment." And he went back to waving a fan with Rarity's picture on it, over Rarity. And Sunrise Blossom was struggling not to laugh at this.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and sighed with content as she relaxed in the warm bubbling water.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this story. More to come on Monday. R&R everyone!


End file.
